Letters
by roslintower
Summary: I don't call it running away, I call it escaping. Just the two of us, seeing all the sights and wonders the world has to offer. Rose/Scor. Oneshot.


A/N: Hello. This is for the prompts 'Just the two of us' and 'If I could grab a star every time you've made me smile, then I'd be able to hold the evening sky in the palm of my hand', from the forum Hogwarts Online. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Letters<p>

...

Rose,

I know I haven't written to you in a while, but you don't speak to me anymore, and I was wondering…is everything alright? Between you and Lysander, I mean. He and I don't exactly see eye to eye, and I just want to make sure you're happy. I notice that in class you don't do homework anymore, and you barely pass the tests. What about becoming an Auror like your father? Wasn't that your dream? What made you give it up?

Your friend

Scorpius Malfoy

…

_Hey Scor_

_It's great to hear from you, even though you're still worrying over nothing, the great worrywart that you are. Of course things are fine between me and Sander. And you know why I don't speak to you - I can't. You're a Malfoy, and I'm a Weasley. I can't be seen talking to Malfoys._

_And anyway, I've just realised some bigger dreams of mine than to be an Auror. The world is huge, Scor, and Hogwarts is only a tiny part of it. I want…oh, I want to see everything and anything, and doing homework and assignments is not going to get me there. I feel restless here, stuck in boring old Britain. I've got a plan, though._

_Rose_

…

Rose,

You're scaring me. What do you mean, you've got a plan? You're not going to run away, are you Rose? Don't! You're in sixth year, can't you just wait until we graduate? And what about your family, your friends? What about me?

Scorpius

…

_Scor_

_You've always known me too well. But I don't call it running away, I call it escaping. And you know what, I've just had the most brilliant idea. You can come with me! C'mon, think about it. Just the two of us, seeing all the sights and wonders the world has to offer. You don't have to be a Malfoy when you're with me. We can pretend that you're a Weasley too, if you want._

_Rose_

…

Rose,

I can't. I have a family I care about, and I can't leave them as easily as you can leave yours. I love you, you know that, and you know what I would do to Lysander Scamander if you let me. If I could grab a star every time you've made me smile, then I'd be able to hold the evening sky in my palm. But I'm sorry, Rose, I can't go with you.

It doesn't have to be this way, Rose. You don't have to go now. If you wait until we graduate, I'll come with you, I promise. I'll drop everything and go see 'the sights' with you. Just don't go now. Please, Rose?

Scorpius

…

_Scor_

_I'm sorry, but I have to do this, and you chose your family over me. I love you too, though it never would have worked out. Bye Scor, you had your chance and you blew it. I'll see you in a few decades maybe._

_Rose_

…

…

…

Rose,

I don't know if you'll ever read this. You've been gone ten years now, but we waited. I waited, for all those years. I hope you're having fun, wherever you are. You left us for 'out there', you broke your mother's heart, not to mention mine.

Do you know how it felt to wait for you, for days and days on end? How it felt to hope against hope, to stare out of the window every night, imagining that every little shadow I saw was _your_ shadow, that every sound I heard was the sound of your footsteps, finally coming home? And then how it felt to be bitterly disappointed every time when it wasn't?

And Lysander. Do you still remember Lysander? I thought you might want to know that he never even waited for you. The week after you left, he hooked up with Lucy, your cousin. They're married now. And your brother, Hugo. He was fourteen when you left, and he's twenty-four now. He's needed a sister during these years, and you left him without one. Because of you, he's grown up constantly waiting for his older sister to come back. It's been ten years, Rose. _Ten years!_

Sometimes I wonder, would things be different if I had gone with you? Would I have been able to persuade you to come back home, to save us all this grief? Would things be better? I'm not sure if I hate you for all you've done to us, but I honestly can't say that I've ever stopped loving you.

I wish I could.

Well, no more. I'm writing to you because I'm sick of this, this waiting. You can come back anytime you like, because I'm finally moving on. With or without you - that's a choice I'm leaving up to you.

Scorpius

…


End file.
